PokéFic by Fushigi kun
by Fushigi-kun
Summary: Es el primer Fic que hice todavía no sé cómo ponerle xDD, y es de Pokémon... personalmente no me gusta mucho, pero hay gente a la que le ha gustado, léanlo.Ah! y no olviden dejar reviews
1. Capítulo 1: El Gran Examen

FanFic by Dark Venusaur

**Capítulo 1: "El gran examen"**

_Segunda Edición_

Cuando salga este paréntesis ... Significa que se esta describiendo la situación.

Narrador: Bienvenidos a otra historia en el mundo Pokémon. Esta vez tenemos varios entrenadores ¿Por qué no los conocemos?

Diego: ¡Que emoción! (con voz de creído) Finalmente me convertiré en un entrenador Pokémon.

Diego es un niño de 13 años, de estatura normal. Ahora está usando ropa casual: Jeans, zapatillas, polera amarilla. Tiene ojos y pelo café, su cabeza es un poco achatada (pero normal xD) y tiene una nariz un poco puntiaguda

Fernando: No deberías hablar así. Con lo creído que eres de seguro repruebas.

Fernando es otro niño de 13 años, un poco más alto que Diego. Fernando usa pantalones de tela café claro, zapatos café oscuro y una polera amarilla. Tiene pelo muy oscuro y un poco largo, pero no desordenado. Sus ojos son café oscuro. Tiene una nariz un poco grande

Diego: ¡Voy a aprobar! Estudié mucho y estoy segurísimo de que sé todo lo que nos van y nos podrían preguntar. ò.ó

Erick: Y yo'studié caleta tanvién, y casho súper harto, así que me va'ir terrible'e bien; pero no se lo ando diciéndoselo al loco que pasa'l lao mío. Y yo también estudié mucho, y sé súper harto, así que me va a ir muy bien; pero no se lo ando diciendo a todo el mundo (N/A: No vayan a pensar que no sé escribir xD)

Erick es otro niño de 13 años (para variar…). Es más bajo que diego, usa un short rojo, polera azul marino y zapatillas blancas. Tiene el pelo oscuro y un poco desordenado, sus ojos también son café pero son más claros.

Magdalena: No hables así Erick, si quieres ser entrenador Pokémon debes usar un buen lenguaje. ¡Y tú, Diego, cállate! ¡Te apuesto 10000 PokéYens a que repruebas!

Magdalena es la hermana de Fernando, pero ella es menor, tiene 11 años. Se parece a él, pero tiene el pelo largo y su nariz no es grande. Es del porte de Erick. Usa pescadores blancos, una polera clara y zapatillas rojas

Diego: ¡Pues yo 20000 a que tú repruebas!

José: ¡Déjense de discutir! ¡Parecen niños chicos! ¿No creen que sería mejor empezar a pensar en un Pokémon? El Prof. Stan tiene los Pokémon iniciales de las regiones de Kanto y Johto especialmente para nosotros, así que no será nada fácil decirlo. Pero yo ya lo pensé, y lo mejor para mí será un Bulbasaur.

José es el mejor amigo de Fernando, y el protagonista de esta historia. Tiene 13 años también, es un poco más alto que Fernando. Su pelo es de color Castaño oscuro y sus ojos, café oscuro. Su nariz es un poco pequeña (pero normal). Ahora usa un Chaleco de lana gris con cuello, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas azules

Rut: Tienes razón, será muy difícil de decidir, ya que hay muchos… Elegiría a Vulpix, pero no lo tienen… Lástima.

Descripción para más tarde…

Iria: Pues yo lo pensé muy bien, y elegiré a Charmander, porque es tan fuerte como yo.

Descripción para más tarde…

Marcos: Lástima que no esté el Pokémon que quiero… Tal vez un Dratini sea difícil de entrenar… pero es que amo a los Pokémon dragón.

Descripción para más tarde…

Diego: Pues yo prefiero un Pokémon con gran defensa, ataque y velocidad. Un Eevee es lo mejor para mí porque lo puedo evolucionar en Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon o Umbreon.

Nuestros amigos, José, Diego, Fernando, Magdalena, Erick, Rut, Iria y Marcos se dirigen hacia el laboratorio del Prof. Stan., que queda en un pueblo al Este de Pueblo Paleta.

José: Bueno, ya estamos aquí… ¡El último es un huevo podrido! (Corre a entrar)

Marcos: (Le agarra la polera) ¡Alto! (José se cae) Las damas primero.

Rut, Iria y Magdalena: Gracias nn

Diego: ¡Ah no! ¡El Gran Diego entrará primero!

Rut, Iria y Magdalena: Presumido �

_Adentro del laboratorio..._

Prof. Stan: ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¡Ya me estaban saliendo raíces! Están a punto de dar su examen para demostrar si son entrenadores capacitados. Si aprueban se les dará su licencia y podrán elegir su primer Pokémon. Si no, tendrán una sola oportunidad de dar el examen aquí nuevamente. No entraré en mayores detalles. Iria, ¿Serías tan amable en entregar los exámenes?

El Prof. Stan es un investigador Pokémon. Él era uno de los mejores alumnos de Oak. Usa un delantal Celeste con el nombre "Stan" En un bolsillo al lado izquierdo del mismo. Debajo de éste, se le ve una camisa blanca con una corbata azul marino. Usa pantalones de color café oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

Iria: ¡Como diga Prof. Stan!

Prof. Stan: ¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar? Mientras den el examen no pueden preguntar nada.

José: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

P. Stan: Disponen de una hora para contestar todo el examen.

Diego: ¿Cuántas preguntas son?

P. Stan: Varias.

Fernando: ¿Cómo se llama su abuelita?

P. Stan: María.

Marcos: ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

P. Stan: Cornelio Ernesto Stan

Magdalena: ¿Entonces Stan es su apellido? Yo creía que ese era su nombre.

P. Stan: Sí, todos dicen lo mismo…

Rut: ¿Cuál fue su primer Pokémon?

P. Stan: Cyndaquil

Erick: ¿Así que fue entrenador?

P. Stan: Sí, y al ganar dos ligas decidí seguir como Investigador.

Diego: ¿Cree que apruebe?

P. Stan: Yo creo—

José: (Lo interrumpe) Yo contesto por usted. ¡No! ¡No vas a aprobar!

Fernando: ¿Y cómo se llama su abuelo?

P. Stan: ¡Ya basta de ociosidades! ¡Ahora tienen 45 minutos para el examen por estar preguntando estupideces! ¡Más les vale que empiecen o todos reprobarán!

_Después del examen…_

P. Stan: (Recogiendo los exámenes) Bueno, ¿Y cómo les fue?

Diego: Mejor imposible. Estoy seguro que tendré el 100

Fernando: ¿Y ahora me va a decir cómo se llama su abuelo?

José: ¿Y cómo se llama su mamá?

Erick: ¿Y cuando salió de viaje?

Rut: ¿y por qué eligió a Cyndaquil?

Iria: ¿Y cuándo se le cayó el último pelo de la cabeza?

Marcos: ¿Y cual fue su primera medalla?

Diego: ¿Y por qué puso su laboratorio al lado de Pueblo Paleta?

P. Stan: ¡Ya basta! ¡Son demasiadas preguntas! ¡Mejor váyanse! (Los empuja hacia la puerta) Y vuelvan a la misma hora para ver sus resultados.

Fernando: ¿Y nos va a decir como se llama su abuelo?

P. Stan: Sí… claro… ¡Adiós! (Cierra la puerta)

Ahora todos van caminando para regresar a sus casas, en un pueblito al este de Pueblo Paleta…

Diego: El examen estuvo muy fácil, voy a aprobar con muchos honores.

Rut: No digas eso, el examen estuvo muy difícil, a mí me costó mucho.

Diego: Es que no cuentas con mi gran inteligencia ni espíritu de entrenador. Tengo una excelente capacidad para memorizar.

Fernando: Aquí esta mi casa, ya me debo ir.

Magdalena: Sí, yo también. ¡Adiós!

José: El examen estuvo difícil, ¿recuerdan la evolución de Skiploom?

Diego: ¿Y cómo no? Su evolución es Vileplume.

Rut: ¡Claro que no! ¡Es Jumpluff!

Iria: Eso demuestra que no sabes nada.

Diego: ¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡Es Vileplume y lo puedo comprobar!

Iria: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Skiploom evoluciona en Jumpluff!

Diego: ¡En Vileplume!

Iria: ¡Jumpluff!

Rut: ¡Ya cálmense! Voy a leerles el texto que sale en la guía para comprobarlo… "Skiploom es un Pokémon Semilla de Algodón. La flor de Skiploom se abre cuando la temperatura supera los 18ºC. Cuanto se abra la flor, depende de la temperatura, por esta razón este Pokémon a veces se usa como termómetro. Evoluciona a Jumpluff al ser entrenado" (N/A: Mi traducción del Pokédex de )

Marcos: Parece que el Gran Diego se equivocó… �

Diego: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estudié mucho!

Erick: Entonces dinos como evoluciona Onix.

Diego: Eso es fácil. Lo intercambias con Roca del Rey.

José: ¡Incorrecto! Chaqueta Metálica.

Iria: Aprende a estudiar… �

Diego: Entonces veamos la guía (Le pide la guía a Rut) "Onix, el Pokémon Serpiente de Roca. Onix tiene un imán en el cerebro. Éste actúa como un compás, así, este Pokémon no pierde su dirección mientras viaja en los túneles. Mientras va envejeciendo, su cuerpo se vuelve más redondo y suave. Evoluciona en Steelix al intercambiarlo con…--" (No alcanza a terminar) N/A: Mi traducción del PokéDex de 

Erick: ¿Chaqueta Metálica?

Diego: ¡Cállense! ¡No saben nada! (Se va corriendo hacia su casa)

José: Me pregunto con qué Guía habrá estudiado…

Rut: Tal vez con la que escribió su hermanito de 5 años… xD

_Y todos seguían hablando hasta que cada uno llegó a su casa… Al otro día afuera del Laboratorio… Se puede ver una gran tabla pegada en la puerta del Laboratorio, con los puntajes de cada niño, y todos ellos mirándola…_

Diego (gritando muy, muy fuerte): ¡¿¡¿¡¿Quéeeeeee?!?!?!

Magdalena: ¿Y cómo estudiaste? ¿Con las guías que escribió tu hermanito?

Rut: Eso mismo dije yo ayer. xD

Diego: ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡No puedo creer que sólo tenga una respuesta correcta!

Magdalena: Quiero mis 10000 PokéYenes ¡ahora!

Diego: ¡No pienso pagarte nada! (se va corriendo)

Marcos: Pobrecito, lo único que quería era ser un entrenador…

José: Tal vez la próxima vez le vaya mejor.

Erick: Sí, tal vez su hermanito encuentre en alguna parte la información correcta para poner en la guía ¿no?

Todos: xDD

Iria: ¿Y no vamos a entrar a elegir nuestro Pokémon? ¡Yo ya estoy ansiosa por el que sea que me toque!

Fernando: ¡Sí, entremos!

_Todos entran al laboratorio…_

Prof. Stan: Bueno, ahora que están aquí, pueden ver estas 7 PokéBalls, una para cada uno de ustedes. Piensen muy bien antes de elegir ya que este Pokémon será su—

Iria: (Interrumpiendo) Será nuestro compañero para toda la vida, nos lo ha dicho un millón de veces… ahora, ¿podemos elegirlos ya?

P. Stan: ¡Iria! ¡Déjame terminar! … como decía… este Pokémon será su—

Fernando: (Interrumpiendo) Pero antes que todo, ¿Nos dirá cómo se llama su abuelo?

P. Stan: ¡Cállense y déjenme terminar! ... este Pokémon será su compañero—

Marcos: (Interrumpiendo) Por toda la vida… Ni qué nos fuéramos a casar con el Pokémon… �

P. Stan: ¡Es tan importante como un Matrimonio! Ahora déjenme terminar ¿si?... Será su compañero por toda la vida. Ahora pueden elegir el que quieran y yo los declararé marido y mujer.

José: ¿Qué dijo?

P. Stan: u, nada… se me escapó u

Erick: ¡Sí! (acercándose a las PokéBalls) ¡al fin voy a tener mi--!

De pronto se escucha una explosión que rompe la pared del Laboratorio, se ve mucho humo y detrás de éste, dos sombras. Debido a la explosión 2 PokéBalls salieron rodando. Finalmente el humo se fue y se ven claramente las 2 personas. Una era una mujer, que usaba un Uniforme de Color Verde: Tenía una chaqueta de color verde oscuro con una S en un bolsillo al lado izquierdo, una boina verde con la misma S en el centro, una minifalda del mismo verde oscuro y unas largas botas de color Negro. El otro era un hombre, tenía un uniforme muy parecido: en vez de la minifalda usaba un pantalón y sus botas no eran largas. La mujer tenía el pelo ondulado y de color café claro, sus ojos combinaban con su pelo, y su cara tenía muy buenas facciones. El hombre tenía pelo y ojos oscuros

Marcos: ¡Qué pasa aquí!

(Mujer): ¡Cállate niño! ¡Venimos a llevarnos esas PokéBalls!

(Hombre): ¡Y nada nos va a detener!

Magdalena: ¡Quiénes son ustedes!

(Mujer): Yo soy Ángela

(Hombre): Y yo soy Nelson

Ángela y Nelson: Y somos del Equipo Sprout.

P. Stan: Yo he escuchado de ustedes. Son un grupo de rufianes que se dedica a quitarle los Pokémon a los demás.

Ángela: Sí, pero eso no es todo.

P. Stan: ¿Ah no?

Nelson: No, pero lo demás no lo podemos decir, es algo ultra secreto.

José: ¡No importa lo que hagan! ¡No se llevarán nuestros Pokémon! (Toma una Pokéball del piso, con una etiqueta que no alcanzó a leer) ¡Ve!

Marcos: No me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada (Toma la otra Pokéball, con una etiqueta que tampoco se leyó) ¡Ve!

Pokéball 1: ¡Bulbasaur!

Pokéball 2: ¡charmander! ¡charmander!

José: ¡Qué bonito Bulbasaur!

Marcos: No te distraigas, ahora debemos ocuparnos de nuestros enemigos. ¡Charmander, usa lanzallamas!

Charmander: ¿Char?

Nelson: ¡qué idiota! Ese Charmander necesita mucho entrenamiento y no sabe ningún ataque. ¡Nosotros ganaremos esta batalla! ¡Ve, Golem!

Ángela: ¡Así es! ¡Ve Vileplume!

Golem: ¡golem! ¡Golem!

Vileplume: ¡Vileplume! ¡Vileplume!

_Narrador: ¿Es posible que los Pokémon sin entrenar del P. Stan ganen esta batalla? ¿O nuestros amigos se quedarán sin su primer Pokémon? ¡Léelo en el próximo capítulo!_

Notas: Traté de no cambiar mucho la historia, así que agregué y cambié diálogos, pero no hice nada que afectara gravemente el "curso de la historia". Cambié algunos nombres: Bertha es Rut, Aide es Iria, Erick (13) es Marcos. Espero que les haya gustado más que el anterior (si es que lo leyeron xD)


	2. Capítulo 2: El Traidor

FanFic by Dark Venusaur

**Capítulo 2: "El traidor"**

_Segunda Edición_

Cuando salga este paréntesis ... Significa que se esta describiendo la situación.

Narrador: En el capítulo anterior, nuestros héroes hicieron el examen para convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon, y justo cuando estaban listos para elegir su primer Pokémon, llegó el Equipo Sprout y los detuvo ¿Podrán José y Marcos detenerlos?

José: ¡Bulbasaur! Usa hojas navaja!!

Bulbasaur: ¿Saur?

Marcos: ¡¿Qué no entendiste?! ¡Estos Pokémon no tienen entrenamiento!

Rut: Eso es cierto, pero aún así los dos tienen ataques que pueden ocupar, como Placaje, Arañazo y Gruñido.

José: OK… ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Usa Placaje en Vileplume!

Bulbasaur: ¡Saaaaur!

Marcos: ¡Charmander! ¡Usa Gruñido con Golem!

Charmander: ¡Charmander! ¡Chaaaaaaaar!

Ángela: ¡Vileplume! ¡Usa Somnífero!

Vileplume: ¡Vileplume!

Nelson: ¡Golem! ¡Terremoto!

Golem: ¡Goleeeem!

El Placaje de Bulbasaur le dio a Vileplume, pero no lo hirió; y debido a la inexperiencia de Bulbasaur, éste cayó al piso. El Gruñido de Charmander afectó a Golem, pero no fue suficiente como para que luego Golem no los hiriera. El Somnífero de Vileplume no afectó a Bulbasaur, pero sí a Charmander, quien cayó dormido. Luego el Terremoto de Golem terminó con todo: debilitó completamente a Bulbasaur, que estaba en el piso, y a Charmander, que estaba durmiendo. Pero además afectó a Vileplume (sin debilitarlo) y a todos los que estaban allí, haciéndolos caer, incluyendo al Equipo Sprout…

Ángela: (Parándose rápidamente, a Nelson) ¡Pero qué haces! ¡Debes atacar a los Pokémon, no a todos los aquí presentes!

Nelson: (Parándose) Lo siento… u

P. Stan: Alto la batalla!!

Todos menos Stan: ¿?

P. Stan: ¡Sal Quilly!

Quilly: ¡Typhlosiooon !!

Todos: O.O

P. Stan : ¡Quilly, usa—!

Erick: (interrumpiendo) ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes!

Magdalena: ¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Ellos son malos!

Erick: ¿Y qué? Yo quiero conseguir Pokémon muy fuertes, y me encantaría tener un Golem o Vileplume como esos.

Nelson: Es una excelente decisión. ¡Ten esto! (Le lanza una PokéBall verde con una S en la parte de arriba)

Erick: ¡Guau! ¡Gracias!

Rut: ¡No hagas eso! Estás diciendo sí al robo de Pokémon; ¡incluyendo los nuestros!

Ángela (Enojándose): ¡Ya tienes tu Sprout Ball! ¡Ahora vas a venir con nosotros!

Iria: Si vas, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Nelson: ¡Cállate niña insolente! ¡Golem usa Lanza Rocas en esa niña insoportable!

Golem: ¡Goleeeeeeeem!

P. Stan: ¡Quilly! ¡Usa Explosión de Fuego en Golem antes de que ataque!

Quilly: ¡Typhlosiooon!!

Golem empieza a usar su Lanza Rocas, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlas, se adelanta Quilly quien lo manda a volar muy lejos…

Nelson: ¡No! ¡Golem! (Sale corriendo a buscarlo)

Ángela: Lo siento, ya debemos irnos ¡Regresa Vileplume!

P. Stan: ¡Quilly! ¡No los dejes ir sin antes darles una paliza!

Quilly: ¡Typhosion!

Quilly usa su lanzallamas en Ángela, quien queda toda quemada…

Ángela: ¡Uuuuuy! ¡Ya verán! ¡Me vengaré! (Sale corriendo)

Erick: Espérenme (Sale corriendo detrás de Ángela)

Magdalena: ¡No! (Lo toma de la polera, se cae, se pega en la cabeza y queda inconsciente)

Magdalena: ¡Ups!

José: Deja a ese traidor ahí… ya se recuperará…

Iria: ¿Y no nos va a dar nuestro Pokémon?

José: Yo me voy a quedar con este Bulbasaur, me gustó mucho nn

Marcos: Y yo con este Charmander, se ve que es muy fuerte

P. Stan: Está bien, pueden quedárselos… Aquí tienen 5 Pokéballs: en ellas están Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile y –

El Prof. Stan es interrumpido por un pequeño temblor…

Fernando: ¿Qué pasa?

Magdalena: Esto me asusta…

De pronto, sale un Sandslash muy cerca de dónde está Erick, dejando un hoyo muy grande, desde donde salieron Ángela y Nelson, quienes tomaron las 5 Pokéballs que habían allí…

Ángela: Al fin tenemos lo que es nuestro, Adiós.

Nelson: Espera (Toma a Erick) Esto también es nuestro ¿no?

Ángela: Sí, creo que sí.

P. Stan: (Enojado) ¡Ya basta! ¡Sal Fiorella!

Fiorella: ¡Meganium!

P. Stan: ¡Fiorella! ¡Usa Rayo Solar!

Ángela: o.o Esto no se ve bien

Nelson: o.o Tienes razón...

Fiorella: ¡Meganiuuuuum!

De pronto, se oye una gran explosión, y un segundo más tarde se ve al Equipo Sprout y Erick volando muy alto. Luego, las 5 PokéBalls en el piso del Laboratorio...

P. Stan: Bueno, ya se fueron ¡Regresa Fiorella!

Iria: Dice eso como si no le hubiera costado nada…

P. Stan: Es que no me costó nada… Y como les decía, ya pueden elegir a sus Pokémon para que los declare marido y mujer.

Rut: Basta con eso… no es divertido �

P. Stan: Lo siento u … ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué Pokémon van a elegir?

José: ¡Yo ya elegí a mi Bulbasaur! Le pondré Seedy.

Fernando: ¡Yo quiero un Cyndaquil! (Saca una PokéBall con la palabra "Cyndaquil" en ella) ¡Sal!

Cyndaquil: ¡Quil Quil!

Fernando: Te pondré Quivly.

Iria: Creo que elegiré a Chikorita (Saca una PokéBall con la palabra "Chikorita" en ella) ¡Sal!

Chikorita: ¡Chikó! ¡Chikó!

Iria: ¡Qué kawaii! Te pondré Chikó.

Chikorita: ¡Chikó! ¡Chikó! (N/A: El nombre "Chikó" no es propiedad de Dark Venusaur)

Magdalena: Squirtle es muy tierno… Yo me quedaré con él (Saca la PokéBall que dice "Squirtle") ¡Ve!

Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! ¡Squirtle!

Rut: Entonces yo me quedaré con Totodile (Saca una PokéBall que dice "Totodile") ¡Ve!

Totodile: ¡Totodile! ¡Dile! ¡Dile!

Rut: ¡Qué kawaii! Te pondré Noah

José: ¿Y qué hay en la otra PokéBall, profesor?

P. Stan: Eso no importa ahora… lo que importa es que hayan elegido bien sus Pokémon, porque ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besar al Pokémon.

Todos: ¡Cállese!

P. Stan: Uy... perdón… u

Magdalena: ¿Y qué le va a decir a la mamá de Erick cuando sepa que se fue con esos ladrones?

P. Stan: Que se fue a su luna de miel con su Pokémon.

Magdalena: ò.ó ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

P. Stan: Perdón, perdón…

José: ¡Ya sé! Puede decirle que se lo comió un feroz Gyarados y así nadie se va a preocupar por él.

Rut: ¡Oye! ¡Eso es muy malo!

José: Gomen...

Fernando: ¿Y ahora nos va a decir cómo se llama su abuelo?

P. Stan: Bueno… creo que ya es tarde y deben ir a sus casas a descansar para empezar su aventura mañana—

Fernando: ¡Quiero que me diga cómo se llama su abuelo!!

P. Stan: ¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Déjame terminar!

José: Dijo mocoso xDD

Iria: Bueno, ya me voy… ¡Quiero empezar a entrenar a Chikó inmediatamente! ¿Estás listo?

Chikó: ¡Chikó! ¡Chikó!

Iria: ¡Entonces vamos! (Se va)

Rut: ¡Iria! ¡Espérame! ¡Hoy te toca lavar los platos! (Se da vuelta para despedirse) Lo siento, tengo que irme ¡Adiós! (Se da vuelta) ¡Iriaaa! (Se va)

Fernando: (Mirando a Magdalena) Eso me recuerda…

Magdalena: ¡Uy! ¡Debo irme! ¡Regresa Squirtle! (Se va corriendo)

Fernando: ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve! (Se va hacia la puerta y choca con Rut, que está volviendo)

Fernando: xx

Rut: xx … (Parándose) Ouch!... Lo siento, se me olvidó mi Noah ¡Vamos! (Se va corriendo con Noah detrás)

Fernando: (Parándose) ¡ay! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Vuelve! (Se va corriendo)

José: (Mira a Marcos que está pensando con la mano en la barbilla) ¿En qué piensas?

Marcos: No… no es nada…

José: ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

Marcos: Está bien… Estoy pensando en cómo habría atrapado al Gyarados que se pudo haber comido a Erick… (Caída de José y P. Stan)

P. Stan: No imagines tanto Marcos… jejeje… (mira a su reloj) Ya creo que es hora de que se vayan, es muy tarde y mañana empezarán su viaje.

Marcos: Sí, además, tenemos que pasar al Centro Pokémon a recuperar a nuestros Pokémon.

José: ¡Uy! ¡Ya lo había olvidado! U… ¡Adiós profesor!

Marcos: ¡Adiós P. Stan!

P. Stan: ¡Adiós niños! ¡Cuídense! (José y Marcos salen por la puerta)

Ahora José y Marcos van caminando al Centro Pokémon…

José: ¿Y hacia dónde piensas ir mañana?

Marcos: Creo que iré a Ciudad Verde directamente.

José: ¡Que bien! ¿Vamos juntos?

Marcos: ¡Me parece una idea estupenda! Ya me imagino a los dos pasando por todos los gimnasios, ganándole a una infinidad de entrenadores… ¡Sugoi!

José: Y cuando terminemos de ganar todos los gimnasios, y de pasar por la Liga, tendremos una batalla.

Marcos: Está bien. Será una promesa entre nosotros.

José: Pero espera un poco… Es que tengo muy mala memoria u

Marcos: Tengo una idea. (Busca en su bolsillo y saca dos mitades de una moneda de 50 PokéYens) Ten (le pasa una mitad a José) Con esto recordarás que tenemos una batalla pendiente, y yo me quedaré con la otra mitad.

José: ¡Qué buena idea! Así no se me olvidará. (Guarda la mitad de la moneda en una bolsita de terciopelo roja)

José y Marcos llegan al Centro Pokémon, curan a sus Pokémon y se devuelven a sus casas conversando alegremente. Antes de que llegara el otro día, todos los entrenadores novatos estaban haciendo distintas cosas en sus casas (N de A: Que me demoraría mucho en relatar xP) Y al otro día…

José: (Saliendo de su casa y gritando) ¡Voy a empezar mi viaje! ¡Qué emoción! (Va corriendo a casa de Fernando… #Ding Dong# y Fernando abre la casa)

Fernando: ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?

José: ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! ¡Ya somos entrenadores oficialmente! ¡Mira mi ropa!

Ahora José usaba unos Jeans más coloridos que los de la última vez, una polera de color Azul y una chaqueta oscura. En su espalda llevaba una mochila roja…

Fernando: (con un poco de tristeza en su rostro) Qué bien por tí. Yo no podré acompañarte.

José: O.o ¡¡¿Qué?!! Creí oír que dijiste que no podías acompañarme.

Fernando: Eso dije. Mi mamá dice que si me voy a ir por un largo tiempo tengo que comprar yo mismo mi ropa y objetos de viaje… me voy a demorar en eso…

José: Qué pena… Supongo que tu hermana tiene que hacer lo mismo…

Fernando: Sí.

José: Entonces me voy… Que les vaya bien en su viaje

Fernando: Y a ti en el tuyo. Cuídate.

José: Tu también, adiós. (Se va de la casa y se encamina a otra)

José (pensando): Tal vez Iria o Rut puedan ir… ¡Sí! ¡De seguro ya han comprado todas sus cosas! (Corre a la casa de Rut… #Toc Toc Toc#)

Iria: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

José: ¡Hola Iria! ¿Ya estás lista para empezar tu viaje?

Iria: Ah… sí… mi viaje… Hay un problema…

José: ¿Sí? (pone cara de angustia) ¿Cuál?

Iria: Es que nuestro padre piensa que es mejor que tomemos clases de nuevo con el Prof. Stan… cree que el mundo es muy inseguro y que nosotras no aprendimos bien… ¡Cómo si nos viera en clases! �

José: ¿O sea que tú tampoco me acompañarás? UU

Iria: Lo siento…

José: Sí, no es tu culpa. Bueno, cuídate. Adiós.

Iria: Cuídate tú también, Adiós. (José se va de la casa, ahora a la de Marcos)

José (pensando): ¡Marcos me prometió que iba a ir conmigo! (Va corriendo a la casa de Marcos… #Ding Dong#... Esta vez abre el hermanito de Marcos…)

Hermanito de Marcos: ¡Hola José! ¿A qué vienes?

José: Hola Ernestito (N/A: xDD) ¿Puedo hablar con tu hermano?

Ernestito: Ah… me acuerdo que mi mami le dijo que estaba castigado porque le rompió una figurita que valía mucho dinero.

José: ¿Está… castigado?

Ernestito: Sí, pero mi mami lo va a dejar salir en tres días.

José: Gracias Ernestito… Entonces dile que no se olvide de nuestra promesa. ¡Adiós! (José se va, muy triste)

José: ¡Sal Seedy!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

José: Bueno, Seedy. Ninguno de mis amigos pudo acompañarme a nuestro viaje, así que tú serás mi compañero. ¿Te parece bien?

Seedy: ¡Saur! ¡bulbasaur!

José: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a Ciudad Verde! nn

Seedy: ¡Saur! nn

Narrador: Y así empieza la aventura Pokémon de José ¿Qué aventuras le esperan? ¿Atrapará muchos Pokémon? ¿Ganará la batalla contra Marcos? ¡Averígualo en los próximos Capítulos!


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Pokebola Ve!

**Capítulo 3: _"PokeBola Ve!!"_**

Cuando salga este paréntesis {..} Significa que se esta describiendo la situación.

Narrador: En el capítulo anterior, José se fue a su viaje Pokémon, pero se fue sólo, veamos que le sucedió en el camino a Ciudad Verde.

José: (pensando): Hace calor, creo que voy a descansar un rato. ¡Ve Seedy!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Bulba!

José: Pareces feliz, ten, no has comido nada desde que salimos de Pueblo Paleta.

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur! (Gracias)

{Después de haber descansado un largo rato...}

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Bulbasaur! Grrrr...

José: ¿Qué pasa Seedy? ¡Oh! ¡Es un Teddiursa! ¡Seedy, ve contra él! (No sabía que habían Teddiursas en la Ruta 1)

José: Seedy, usa Placaje!!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur! (¡Ten esto!)

Teddiursa: Teddy!! (¡Eso dolió!)

Seedy: Bulbasaur!! (Apuesto a que esto te dolerá más!!)

Teddiursa: Teddy!! Teddy!! (Ayayayayay!!)

José: ¡Bien hecho Seedy! POKEBOLA VE!!

{Ahora José y Seedy ven la PokeBola tirada en el piso, con la luz roja, mientras se mueve desesperadamente, como si se fuera a reventar... pero ... la PokeBola deja de moverse y se apaga}

José: ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!!! Atrapamos a un Teddiursa.

Seedy: Bulba!!

José: Creo que le pon...

{Pero no alcanza a terminar, porque de pronto comienza un temblor muy fuerte, o un terremoto suave; y de pronto, se ve salir del piso una máquina excavadora con la forma de un Rhydon, pero no era algo muy preocupante, de hecho, era cómico, la máquina no medía mas de un metro y medio, se notaba que sólo cabía una persona adentro...}

José:¿¡Qué es eso!?

Seedy: ¿Bulbasaur?

Erick (11): {Desde adentro de la máquina} No te rías!! Es todo lo q pude conseguir!!

José: ¡¡Ja ja ja ja!!

{Aprovechando el momento, y mientras José se reía, Erick le arrebató la PokeBola que tenía en la mano, con Teddiursa dentro de ella}

José: ¡Oye! ¡Qué haces!

Seedy: ¡Bulba!

Erick(11): ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mira quién se ríe ahora! ¡Este Pokémon es mío!

José: ¡Seedy! ¡Usa tus Hojas Navaja!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

Erick (11): ¡Qué haces!

{La máquina era tan mala, que se cortó en mil pedazos, por efecto de las Hojas Navaja de Seedy...}

Erick (11): ¡Pero qué...!

José: ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Mírate, y mira tu máquina!

Erick (11): ¡Cállate! De todas formas tengo tu Pokémon.

José: Verdad... ¡Seedy, quítasela con tu Látigo Cepa!

Erick: ¡No lo harás! ¡Ve, Bellsprout!

Bellsprout: ¡Bellsprout!

José: ¡No creas que me vas a vencer con esa cosa debilucha! ¡Seedy, Embestida!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

{¿Y qué paso? Erick salió volando junto con Bellsprout... ¡Tín!... la PokeBola cayó en manos de José}

José: ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! ¡Sal Teddiursa!

Teddiursa: ¡Teddi!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur !

José: Bueno, es hora que sigamos camino a Ciudad Verde....

{Y así José siguió caminando... esta vez con un nuevo amigo, Teddiursa, a su lado}

{Al otro día...}

José (bostezando): Bueno, ya descansamos demasiado, es hora de seguir nuestro camino, regresa a tu PokeBola, Teddiursa.

Voz: ¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme mi PokeBola!

Voz 2: ¡Pues ven por ella!

Voz 3 (José pensó que era la de Erick): ¿Vamos a hacer esto todos los días?

Voz 4: ¡Sí, y más vale que te acostumbres!

Erick (11): ¡Aaah! ¡Pues me retiro de este Equipo tonto y me voy a mi casa con mi Bellsprout!

Voz 2: ¡Oye vuelve!

Voz 4: ¡Deja q se vaya, sabía que no era bueno para formar parte del equipo!

{De pronto, José ve a Erick corriendo de vuelta hacia Pueblo Paleta}

José: Seedy, vamos a ver.

Seedy: Bulbasaur (De acuerdo)

{José y Seedy avanzan un poco para ver, en ese momento ven a Nelson, Angela y un entrenador que nunca antes habían visto}

José: ¡Hey! ¡Qué hacen!

Nelson: ¡Sale, no te entrometas, esto no es tu asunto!

Angela: ¡Es el niño tonto que vimos en el laboratorio!

Nelson: ¡Pues ahora no tiene al profesor que lo defienda! ¡Ve Golem!

Angela: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ve Vileplume!

José: ¡Seedy, ya sé que somos más debiles que ellos, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

Seedy: ¿Bulbasaur?

{De pronto sale alguien de entre los arbustos, aparentemente era una mujer...}

Entrenadora: ¡Alto ahí! ¡Formo parte del Equipo Spark!

Angela y Nelson: ¡Quéeeeeeeee!

Nelson: ¡Pues más vale que salgamos corriendo! ¡Adiós!

Angela: Bye bye!! (Al entrenador) ¡Ten esto tonto! (le pasa su PokeBola)

{Y así, Angela, Nelson, Golem y Vileplume salen corriendo, hasta perderse de vista...}

Entrenador: ¡Gracias señorita!

Oficial del Equipo Spark: ¡De nada, después de todo es mi trabajo! (A José) ¡Que nunca más te vea meterte en estos líos! ¡Tus Pokémon están muy débiles!

José: Sí, creo que tiene razón, nunca más lo volveré a hacer.

Oficial del E.S.: Pues eso espero.

Entrenador: (A José) De todas formas te quiero dar las gracias, quisiste ayudarme, aunque no podías.

José: Gracias.

Oficial del E.S.: Bueno, ya me voy, adiós.

José y Entrenador: Adiós

José: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Entrenador: Yo me llamo Eduardo. ¿Y tú?

José: Me llamo Jos

Eduardo: Y.. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

José: Voy a Ciudad Verde, ¿y tú?

Eduardo: Yo también, vayamos juntos.

José: Está bien.

Bulbasaur: ¡Bulbasaur!

Narrador: Y así José conoció no sólo uno, sino a 2 nuevos amigos, mientras viaja a Ciudad Verde, a buscar nuevas aventuras...


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Vamos a la Liga Añil!

**Capítulo 4: _"¡Vamos a la Liga Añil!"_**

Cuando salga este paréntesis {..} Significa que se esta describiendo la situación.

Narrador: En el capítulo anterior, nuestro héroe, José, conoció a 2 nuevos amigos, e iban Camino a Ciudad Verde ¿por qué no vemos lo que pasará hoy?...

José: Dime, ¿Por qué vienes a Ciudad Verde? ¿Vienes a Inscribirte a la Liga Añil?

Eduardo: ¡Claro que no! Vengo a Luchar contra el último líder de los gimnasio Spark

José: ¿Gimnasios Spark?

Eduardo: Sí, me quiero convertir en un gran Oficial del Equipo Spark, y para eso hay que pasar por los 8 gimnasios Spark que hay en la región de Hoenn

José: ¿O sea que eres un entrenador con más experiencia que yo?

Eduardo: Sólo mira esto ¡VeLighty!

Lighty: ¡Raichu!

José: O.o ¿Tendré que viajar solo? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué no usaste tus Pokémon contra el Equipo Sprout?

Eduardo: Creo que no alcancé a reaccionar, jejeje...

José: No importa, ¡de todas formas seguiré adelante! Debo ir a inscribirme a la Liga Añil en el centro Pokémon.

Eduardo: ¡Suerte!

José: ¡Suerte!

{Y después de un tiempo de caminata, llegó al C. Pokémon}

José: ¡Holaaa! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Enfermera Joy: ¡Hola! Soy la enfermera Joy, ¿Qué deseas?

José: Hola enfermera Joy, quisiera inscribirme en la Liga Añil.

Enfermera Joy: Está bien, déjame ver tu Pokedex.

{La Enfermera Joy aprieta un botón en su computadora, y sale un pequeño aparatito del mesón, donde inserta el Pokedex, está unos segundos adentro, luego sale y se la entrega a José, el aparatito se devuelve}

José: ¡Muchas Gracias!

Enfermera Joy: ¡De Nada! Estoy para ayudarte

José: ¿Podría pasar la noche aquí? Mañana pienso ir a Ciudad Plateada, y por eso yo y mis Pokémon debemos descansar

Enfermera Joy: No hay problema, ten, esta es la llave de tu habitación.

José: Gracias

{Así paso la noche, y al día siguiente...} {José iba a tomar desayuno...}

{José va caminado, mientras le habla a su Seedy, pero va tan preocupado y no se fija que delante de él hay alguien, y chocan}

¿???: ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!

José: Lo siento ¡Es que estoy emocionado porque finalmente soy un entrenador Pokémon!

¿???: ¿Ah sí? Pues te felicito... ¬¬

José: Nadie te obliga a ser tan simpático...

¿???: Tengo mejores cosas que hacer {Y se va...}

José: Con esa forma de ser no creo que tenga muchos amigos ¿No crees Seedy?

Seedy: Bulbasaur! [Opino lo mismo]

José: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.

{José acaba de salir del centro Pokémon, cuando...}

¿???: ¡Hey! ¡Es mía!

Nelson: ¿La quieres?

Angela: Lo siento ¡Ahora es de nosotros!

José: Devuélvansela

Seedy: Saur!

¿???: ¡Hey! ¡No te metas! ¡Es mi asunto!

José: Aunque no quieras te ayudaré. ¡Ve Teddy!

Teddy: Teddiursa!

José: Usa Rasguño contra la cara de Angela.

Angela: Ay! Bastardo! ¡Ve Vileplume!

Vileplume: ¡Vileplume!

¿???: ¡Mira lo que has causado!

{De pronto llega un oficial del equipo Spark con un Pokémon a su lado}

O.E.: ¡Jolteon! ¡Trueno!

{De pronto Angela y Nelson son electrocutados, explotan, salen volando y cae la PokeBola del entrenador misterioso}

O.E.: Debes ser más cuidadoso, no querrás que te quiten a Charmander de nuevo.

¿???: Sí, tiene razón; mi abuelo se decepcionaría mucho. (A José)Te debo una disculpa, es que estaba apurado y nervioso porque ya podía ir en mi propio viaje Pokémon. (Da la mano) Me llamo Hiroshi.

José: Yo me llamo José (da la mano) mucho gusto.

Hiroshi: ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a la Liga Añil?

José: ¡Claro! n.n Por cierto, ¿Tienes un Charmander?

Hiroshi: Sí, ¿Qué te parece una batalla?

José ¡Claro! ¡Ve Seedy!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

Hiroshi: ¡Ve Pyro!

Pyro: ¡Charmander!

José: Seedy, usa Embestida

Hiroshi: Pyro, Arañazo!

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

Pyro: Charmander!!

Hiroshi: Pyro, Ascuas!

Pyro: Charmander!!

José: Aguanta ahí Seedy. Usa Drenadoras!!!

Hiroshi: Pyro, Usa Ascuas!!

{Pero la pequeña semilla llego antes a Charmander, y comenzó a succionarle la energía}

José: ¡Eso es! Seedy, usa Placaje!!

Hiroshi: ¡Pyro! ¡no te dejes vencer! ¡usa Ascuas!

{De pronto, Las ascuas de Pyro quemaron la Semilla de Seedy; avanzaron y quemaron a Seedy}

José: Seedy no te rindas!! Usa Placaje!!

Hiroshi: Pyro!! No le des oportunidad Usa Ascuas!!

Seedy: Bulbasaur!!!!

Pyro: Charmander!!!

{Pero las Ascuas de Pyro ganaron...}

Seedy: x.x

Pyro: =D Char!! Char!!

José: (Tomando a Seedy) Bien hecho, te mereces un descanso. (A Fred) Buena Batalla.

Hiroshi: Tu también. (A Pyro) Bien hecho.

Pyro: char!! Charmander!! n.n

José: Pues... voy al centro pokemon... ¿Me acompañas?

Hiroshi: Claro. Regresa Pyro.

{Y depués de que Seedy se recuperara... }

Hiroshi: ¿A Dónde Vas?

José: Ahora voy a Ciudad Plateada. ¡A Ganar mi primera medalla!

Hiroshi: Calma.... Yo también voy a Ciudad Plateada, a visitar a mi Hermana.

José: Ya Veo...Por cieto, ¿Qué otros Pokémon tienes?

Hiroshi: Sólo tengo a Pyro...

José: Pues yo tengo a Teddy, mi Teddiursa que atrapé camino hacia acá.

Hiroshi: o.o ¿Qué hace ese Caterpie comiéndose esos quesos de esa tienda?

José: Deberíamos hacer algo.

Hiroshi: (Sacando una Pokebola) ¡Yo lo atrapo!

José: ¡no! ¡Yo lo atrapo!

Caterpie: O.o. . . (Mejor me corro de aquí)

{Y el Caterpie huyó...}

Hiroshi: ¿Ves lo que hiciste?

José: ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Ese Caterpie era mío!

Hiroshi: ¡Mentira! ¡Era mío!

{Se escucha una voz no muy lejos de ahí...}

Voz: Pokébola Vé {Y unos segundos más tarde}

Voz: Sí! Atrapé un Caterpie!!... ¿Por qué huele a queso?

José y Hiroshi: ToT ¡Era mío! ='(

Narrador: Y así termina este episodio... con casi 2 nuevos amigos.


	5. Capítulo 5: El Gran Poké ¡¿Qué!

FanFic by Dark Venusaur

**Capítulo 5: _"El Gran Poké… ¡¿Qué!?"_**

Cuando salga este paréntesis ... Significa que se esta describiendo la situación.

Nota del Autor: Uno de los lectores de mi Fic me pidió que pusiera descripciones, así que desde este capítulo en adelante habrán algunos cambios…

Narrador: José y Hiroshi van camino a Ciudad Plateada… y no saben lo que los espera en el camino…

Hiroshi: Bueno, ahora… ¿A dónde vamos?

José: A Ciudad Plateada �, te lo he dicho chorrocientas veces �

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

Hiroshi: ¡Eso ya lo sé! Quiero saber por dónde tenemos que ir.

José: Pues por qué no lo dijiste antes, mira, mi PokéGear dice que tenemos que pasar por el Bosque Verde.

Hiroshi: (Mirando al frente) O.o ¿Es ese bosque gigante lleno de árboles?

José: ¿Has visto un bosque sin árboles? �

Hiroshi: ¡No seas baka! Es que es muy grande… T.T

Seedy: ¿Bulbasaur?

José: No me importa, debo conseguir la Medalla Roca

Hiroshi: ¿Y si nos perdemos? T.T

José: Mira quién es el baka ahora �

Hiroshi: OK, ok, te acompaño…

Narrador: José es un chico de 11 años de edad, con estatura normal para su edad, usa jeans, camiseta verde, chaqueta roja y zapatillas azules; tiene pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y tes blanca.

-Hiroshi tiene 12 años, estatura normal, usa jeans, camiseta roja, chaqueta Negra, Gorra Azul y zapatillas blancas; tiene pelo Rubio Oscuro, Ojos cafés y tes blanca.

-Y Seedy… es un Bulbasaur un poco más grande y oscuro de lo normal, pero José no lo sabe porque Seedy es el único Bulbasaur que ha visto.

Una vez dentro del Bosque Verde…

Hiroshi: Esto sí que es grande T.T

José: Sí ¿No es genial? A Seedy le encanta estar aquí n.n

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur! n.n

Hiroshi: No para mí… T.T

José: Miedoso… ¡El primero que captura un Beedrill gana!

Hiroshi: ¿Dijiste Beedrill? T.T

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

José: No seas miedoso… Tienes un Charmander ¿no?

Hiroshi: Me lo dieron hace poco… no está bien entrenado…

José: Sí, como sea… Tenemos que cruzar este bosque si queremos ver a tu hermana.

Hiroshi: Bueno… vamos… No me queda otra…

Y cada vez se van adentrando más en el bosque

Hiroshi: Está muy oscuro aquí. T.T

José: ¡Ya cállate! ¡Has estado todo el camino así! Seedy ¿estás cansado?

Seedy: Bulbasaur (Moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados)

José: Entonces sigamos caminando.

Hiroshi: Hey ¿Qué es eso?

José: Debe ser otro Caterpie �

Hiroshi: Es muy grande para ser un Caterpie.

José: Entonces es un Beedrill >)

Hiroshi: ¡Ya Basta! Eso no es un Pokémon

Cosa que Hiroshi vio: El chico está en lo cierto

José: O.o ¿Quién eres?

Ángela: Ya hasta me olvidaste… ¡Ve Vileplume!

Vileplume: ¡Vileplume!

José: ¿Y qué pasó con el fracasado de Erick y con… Cómo se llamaba?

Ángela: ¿Nelson? Por ahí… Molestando otros entrenadores. ¡Vileplume, Paralizador!

Seedy: (Salta y usa Placaje contra Vileplume)

Ángela: ¡Ya verás! ò.ó ¡Ve Beedrill!

Hiroshi: U... u… ¿Un Beedrill?

Beedrill: ¡Drill!!

(De pronto saltó alguien detrás de José y Hiroshi)

¿??: ¡Shelgon! ¡Usa Lanzallamas!

Shelgon: ¡Goooooooon!

Y en este momento se sintió un DOKAN, y Ángela junto con Beedrill y Vileplume salieron volando

José: Wow, gracias.

Hiroshi: Sí, gracias por salvarnos del Beedrill ¿Quién eres?

¿??: Soy el Gran PokéEntrenador Dragón con personalidad misteriosa que viene de una ciudad que no mencionaré discípulo del Gran Héroe Ryuu más conocido como el Gran Drake

José: Ep… ¡¿Qué!?

Hiroshi: El Gran Poké ¿Qué?

Drake es un chico un poco más grande que Hiroshi y José, de pelo castaño, con capa, botas y vestimenta roja. Los ojos no se le ven debido a que usa gafas negras y grandes que cubren la mitad de su cara

GDrake: Olvídenlo… pueden llamarme Gran Drake.

Hiroshi: ¿Ese es tu nombre?

GDrake: No ¡Y llámame Gran Drake!

José: ¿Cómo te llamas?

GDrake: ¡Que me llamen Gran Drake! Y no te voy a decir como me llamo en realidad, pero te voy a decir que me encantan los Pokémon Dragón.

Hiroshi: ¿Y de quién es ese Shelgon?

GDrake: Eso no te importa, me voy ¡Sal Dragonair! Vámonos, tú ya sabes a dónde.

Dragonair: ¡Dragoooooon! (Y se va volando con Drake en su espalda)

José: Bueno, ya se fue… sigamos nuestro camino…

Hiroshi: ¿Sabes? Yo he oído acerca del Gran Ryuu, pero no sabía que tenía un discípulo.

José: ¿Y quién es él?

Hiroshi: Es un entrenador de dragones que se dedica a encontrar entrenadores novatos en problemas y salvarlos.

José: Ah… nunca había oído hablar de él.

Hiroshi: ¿Y quién era la mujer del Vileplume?

José: Es una ladrona del Equipo Sprout, se llama Ángela. Hace poco tenía un amigo llamado Erick que se unió al Equipo

Hiroshi: Ya veo… ¡Mira! ¡Es la salida! ¡Al fin! n.n

José: ¡¿Qué!? ¡No atrapé nada!

Hiroshi: No importa, siempre puedes atrapar Pokémons otro día ¿no?

José: Creo que sí u.u ¡Vamos por la Medalla Roca! n.n

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur! n.n

Hiroshi: No tan rápido, tengo que pasar donde mi hermana antes. ¿Me acompañas?

José: ¿Y por qué no?

Hiroshi: ¡Qué bien! Ya verás, ella tiene un bonito Chikorita que seguro podrá hacerse amiga de Seedy. ¿Qué dices Seedy?

Seedy: ¡Bulbasaur!

José: ¿Qué es un Chikorita? S (Caída de Hiroshi)

Hiroshi: ¿Cómo es que eres un entrenador y no conoces un Chikorita? � (Toma su PokéDex y busca a Chikorita) ¿Ves? Este es Chikorita

Dex: Chikorita: El Pokémon Hoja. En Batalla, Chikorita agita su hoja alrededor para mantener acorralado al enemigo. Sin embargo, una dulce fragancia sale también de su hoja, calmando los Pokémon en batalla y creando un ambiente placentero y amigable alrededor. (N/A: Mi traducción del Pokédex de Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire)

José: ¡Wow! ¡Yo también quiero uno!

Hiroshi: Lamentablemente son muy raros y sólo hay algunos en Johto.

José: No se vale ToT

Hiroshi: No te preocupes, algún día vas a tener uno.

José: Eso espero…

Narrador: Y así concluye esta aventura, al llegar a Ciudad Plateada ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes? ¡Averígualo en el próximo episodio!


End file.
